A Collection of various songfics
by ToriKinzLovesBTR
Summary: Basically the title...i think its one of my best. very touching moments
1. He Could Be The One Kendall jo

1:35 AM 8/19/2010 ok im doing this cause im super bored. ive contracted major writers block on katie in love? i dont know if i should end it yet...  
alright hereas a 10 song ipods shuffle FF with jo/kendall cause writergirl27 has been bugging me. so yeah. here gos. this is somtime after big time dance but not big time concert. its in between...get it? ok good.

1. Me and You (fall out boy. 3:31)

Jo stepped out onto the terrace by the palmwoods pool after returning from an auditon. she looked around curiously for camille but the pool was surprisingly empty. she checked her watch. 6:00. figures. she walked along the edge of the deep end still looking around until she heard "shot in the dark" playing somewhere faintly. she suddenly felt herself being spun. she caught her breath when her eyes locked with kendalls. "happy 6 week anniversary" he said clapping to reveal a beautiful moonlight picnic. Jo smiled happily as he lead her to her seat.

2. Make it Shine (Victorious ft. Victoria Justice cast 3:07)

"Kendall this is...amazing" jo said still shocked. she blushed with joy when his famous grin crossed his face. "its nothing for..." he paused for dramtic effect "the girl who makes my life shine" (yeah cheesy ik ik sue me im workin on 7 hours of sleep)  
"aww!" she squealed. "and i have good news!"  
a suit clad logan stepped out of the dark and handed her a plate of picnic food. she smiled polietly and thanked him.  
"what would that be?" he said suavely "i got a starring part in a movie!" she grinned happily and kendall smiled "thats great!" "i know!" she said smiling "im finally living my dream!" (ohhhh didnt think id save myself? booyahh!)

3. Kissin U (miranda cossgrove 3:18 geez this is like a nick trend :P)

After a romantic dinner the two shared a lounge chair and looked at the stars.  
jo was chattering away happily about her new movie and kendall had his arms wrapped around her. she slunk down and layed on his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair lightly. jo eventually stopped talking and she listened to kendalls heartbeat. she started to drift to sleep.  
"jo? Jo!" oh geez he thought. he propped her up and she awoke quickly. the two locked eyes again. almost instenctevly jo pulled her face closer to kendalls. Kendall immediatly pressed his lips against hers and felt her body pull towards him. he wrapped his arms around her and and she put hers around his neck. she never wanted this to end,it was like pure electricity.

4 Big TIme Rush (IRONICC XD 3:17)  
Jo leaned out the window of her moms rental car. the wind blew through her hair. she was finally living her dream. her mom dropped her off at the set and suddely she was swept up in a rush of people. her hair and make up was being done and people wer eserving her food on fancy platters. she took sips of soda in champagne flutes. somone was giving her a foot massage.  
"welcome to the big time" she thought polietly asking somone to get her a sweater.

5 Carpal Tunnel of Love (fall out boy 3:23)  
the glamour of those faitful 10 minutes faded fast. the director barked orders to her and she was thrown in a millon diffrent directions. shed never done anythingg more complicated in her life. when she got home she collapsed on her bed. her mom had left to visit her dad for a couple weeks back home. there was a soft opening and closing of the door and the creeking of footsteps but jo didnt even look up. right nnow shed prefer death.

'll be a dream (we the kings feat demi lovato 3:53)  
kendall layed down quietly next to her. she'd moved closer to her nightstand and was playing with a music box. she put it down and didnt look at him. he pulled her close and she collapsed into a fit of sobs. he seranaded her quietly and stroked her hair. "when the lights go out...we'll be safe and sound...we'll take control of the world like its all we have to hold on to and we'll be.." he sang it was her favorite song. their song. "a dream" she sang softly and she kissed him with tears streaming down her face.

7. California Gurls (Katy perry 3:56)  
jo took kendalls hand. "you ready?" he said looking into her eyes. "she kissed him "i think so she said. she,kendall carlos camille james and logan were going to their first real hollwood party. they stepped onto the roof top and everyone was dancing laughing and screaming over the blaring music. camille lead jo over to some of her friends from a recent gig. they were tan,tall and jo could say was "oh wow" they offered her some booze and cammile was gone. she accpeted...just to be part of the crowd. how could she say no to these beautiful california girls?

8. The Sweet Escape (Gwen Stefani 4:06)  
somewhere between that time and the next day, jo spent alot of time with kendall and her bathroom floor. from what she could remember kendall had taken her home where she puked...alot. kendall held her the whole night and he held her hair back while she was sick. she said a bunch of stupid things she couldn't remember and she even felt stupid. "kendall.." she groaned holding her pounding head "tylenol and ginger ale" he said handing both to her. "thank you so much" she collapsed onto him in a hug. when the world was a blur,he was her sweet escape.

9. Say Hey I Love You Michale Franti 3:56

2 days later jo felt much better. filiming of the movie had been suspended for a few days because the director got sick. she and kendall lounged by the pool and hung out with the group. she felt much happier in kendalls arms happier then shed ever felt. the two joked and fooled around all the time. for their 2 month anniversary The two went dancing. "kendall" she said on the ride home in the BTR mobile.  
"yeah?' he said turning to her. 'Logan can you hurry it up i wanna be back at the palmwoods before im 30"  
"oh shut up" he said accelerating.  
"i love you" jo said quietly but kendall had already started a slap fight with logan. they arrived at the palmwoods shortly after.  
"so whatd you want to tell me?" he said taking her hand and twirling her in the parking lot.  
"oh...it was nothing" she shrugged kicking a pebble with her foot. "  
10. Magic (pilot) Selena Gomez 2:491:35 AM 8/19/2010 jo reflected on the past 3 months while harmonizing quietly with kendall at the pool. she layed on his chest outlinging his six pack through his tshirt with her finger.  
"'ve got it" she said sitting up.  
"what?" he stopped singing and turned to her "these 3 months...ive been trying to sum them upin..one word" she explaiuned quickly, snuggling up to his shoulder.  
"and i presume you got somthing" he said stroking her hair "yes" she said confidently.  
"and?"  
"Magic" and he kissed her again. they had eachother...and that was all they needed,for now. 


	2. Just Breathe Carlos James

**10 Ipod shuffle fanfic. You all know how this works rite? If not please look it up…your wasting my time ****J oh thts cool the font made a lil smiley. God im a dork.**

**I own nothing.**

**Oh yeah innocent lil tori is going for the slash. This is my first so don't mock me! *dodges stones***

**1.**Need you now Lady antebellum (god I hate this song)

"it's a quarter after one and I'm all alone" James said pausing slightly and scratching his head, then he regained his composure then speaking quietly into his phone "and…I ne-"

"thank you!" said the voicemail box "your message was slightly to0 long but"

there was a pause then Carlos' excited child like voice said

"Carlos Garcia" then back to the box

"will receive your message shortly!"

"thank you and good bye"

Great. James slammed the phone on the coffee table and stared at the blank TV. He had so many conflicting emotions that were screaming and punching at his brain…he wanted to scream!

2. Nine in the afternoon panic at the disco

James decided to walk to the pool to clear his head.

Everyone was happy and bright, laughing, joking and splashing.

James felt sad, a rush of emotions overtaking him each second.

He sighed deeply then looked up.

He saw Carlos standing by the edge of the pool, shirtless, shaking out his wet hair. James licked the sweat off of his lips as he saw the water glistening on the smaller boys abs. It took James all his self control not to run and tackle him. He walked silently and quickly to him, trying to steady his heartbeat and the blood flow to his head. Carlos stood up and grinned when he saw him coming

3 She wolf Shakira

James was almost 3/4ths there, when Carlos' stunning and bitchy girlfriend, Maria , stepped out of the shadows. She had waist length blond hair and a flawless tan body which was wrapped in a small white bikini. she put one hand on his shoulder and he grinned putting his hands on her hips, bending so they were eye-level. they leaned in and James had to turn away, using his ever-present self control again not to scream.

Logan approached him "dude are you ok?"

4. Secrets -The pierces (pretty little liars theme)

"Logan!" James said staring at the skinny boy in front of him.

"uh yeah?"

James lowered his voice

"have you ever had a secret…a secret that would change everything if everyone knew?"

"uh…no" he said staring at him, quizzically then looking over his shoulder at Carlos and Maria.

"oh I get it now" Logan said

"thank go- wait you do?" jams said turning slightly.

The two were still tongue wrestling and jams almost gagged physically.

"yeah yeah" Logan said putting a hand on jams' shoulder

"that Maria is one fine chick…I'd want that too"

5. I guess your right big kid

James sighed defeated. "I guess your right' he walked away slowly.

"wait" Logan said grabbing his shoulder. 'that wasn't it?"

James looked at him. He relayed several options in his head. Was Logan someone he could trust?

What would he think? On the one hand would he even support it? It was Carlos their friend, not some fruity guy from a bar somewhere. Logan always understood. He'd confided in Logan many times over the years. He'd help him. He was the most understanding out of them all…

"Logan" he sighed, grasping the skinny boys shoulders. Logan looked puzzled.

"I'm in love with Carlos"

6. Taking Chances Glee Cast

Logan stared at him.

"I knew something was happening…" he said sitting "you haven't been so girl crazy lately. You stopped bringing home girls. Smiling at Carlos. Getting depressed when he started dating that bitchy little she wolf." (**oh yeah I went there)**

Logan looked at him again, almost like he was an experiment.

"you really love him don't you?"

"I…yeah. I do. " he said almost proudly.

"what do you see in him?"

"I, guess…I love his hair…his eyes…his childlike smile" his confidence grew "…his build…his jeans ….his personality…those lips" he said almost shuddering.

Logan stood up and looking at him, fighting the urge not to make a weird face at that last bit.

"then go get him."

7. Eleanor Rigby The Beatles

"maybe I'm meant to be alone" James said as he walked with power towards his friend. With every step he was doubting himself. "maybe living life how people want to see me…alone" he slowed down a bit. The bitch was gone and Carlos was sunbathing alone, sitting completely still, a rarity for him. James saw the water drip slowly off of him. His strides got bigger

"uh H-Hey Car-Carlos?" James said, rubbing the sides of his pants to remove the sweat.

Carlos lazily opened his eyes , looking at James then opening his eyes wider.

"hey James I was just going back to the room"

"I'll come too" James said sweating unusually more than before.

"Ok cool" he said smiling wildly like usual and grabbing his stuff.

and cold Katy Perry

Carlos' smile made him melt. every time he saw it, all of his thoughts faded away. They stepped out of the elevator.

"So…ah ho-how's ma-Maria" he said stuttering again, smiling slightly.

"uh good" said Carlos almost confused. "why are you stuttering so much?"

"oh…no. no reason. Just… cold! Very cooolldd!" he said fake shivering and shoving both hands in his pockets. James suddenly thought "I won't look at him…I won't look at him…I'll be falling in…deeper…deeper". And they were suddenly at the apartment. Kendall and Logan were at the pool…Mrs. Knight and Katie were back in Minnesota with Kendall's sick grandma.

Oh god were going to be alone, He thought in terror.

9. Animal Neon Trees (3333)

Carlos hopped wildly onto the couch as James shakily poured himself some water.

"uh ca-Carlos" he squeaked out. JAMES DIAMOND! What? Who the hell is that James thought IM YOUR INNER VOICE! LISTEN! YOU ARE JAMES F%!ING DIAMOND thanks? YOU ARE NOT A COWARD ARE YOU? No? NO SIR! No Sir? THEN STOP STUTTERING AND BE A MAN. I'm a man. A man. James thought. He briskly walked over to Carlos. He grabbed him by the shoulders

"uh James?" he said quizzically

"this is by instinct I swear. If you don't like it then…then ju- just.. tell me okay?"

"uh what?"

"instinct dammit no…now just close your eyes okay!"

"James diamond?' he mumbled, closing his eyes.

"yes?"

"you freak me out very much."

He smiled. "thanks."

James closed his eyes and Carlos looked completely puzzled.

10. Love the way you lie Eminem ft Rihanna

James gently pressed his lips to Carlos'. he felt the smaller boys stiff lips relax until they accompanied his own. James pulled Carlos towards him by the waist and let his tongue explore his mouth. Carlos hesitantly did the same, placing his arms around his waist. Carlos pulled away.

"why are we doing this?' he asked staring into James' chocolate eyes.

"I-…I-"

"this isn't me James! I…I love Maria! You like girls! We chase girl like…like it's a FREAKING SPORT!" he was standing now, ready to punch something.

"Carlos-"

'no. just…just stop! I…I aim sorry okay?" he grabbed his helmet and ran out.

James sat down, put his head in his hands, and cried.

**(one more! Please?)**

Breathe 2AM (downloaded from an mp3 site so I think some chick named Anna wrote it? Idk)

James wiped the heavy tears from his eyes

Carlos sat in a wooded area behind the palm woods.

James grabbed his wallet and keys off the counter and walked to the elevators.

Carlos wiped the tears of rage from the corners of his eyes and stood up.

James waited on the elevator.

Carlos walked to the lobby and sat down.

James walked past him and didn't see him.

Carlos stood up and walked silently across the edge of the pool, avoiding Maria.

James stepped into the BTR mobile.

Carlos got In the passengers side.

The 2 heaved heavy sighs.

"you broke my heart" they didn't make eye contact.

'im sorry'

"I cried"

"me 2"

"we're pitiful"

"I love you.'

"im confused"

**Cliff hanger ik ik ik J anyways maybe ill do another cahpter to this. Idk idk**


End file.
